An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasonic wave to inside of a diagnosing object using an ultrasound probe, receives an ultrasound reflected echo signal according to a structure of biological tissue from the inside of the diagnosing object and constitutes and displays a cross-section region image of the inside of the diagnosing object.
Further, in the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, strain of tissue at a cross-section region portion of the diagnosing object is obtained, an elasticity image at the cross-section region portion is generated based on the strain and displayed on a display apparatus, a plurality of regions of interest are set in the cross-section region image displayed on the display apparatus or the elasticity image, elasticity information in each region of interest is indexed, and the index value is displayed at the display apparatus (see Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to quantitatively evaluate hardness of biological tissue at a diagnosis portion.